


This Love Thing

by Neve83



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tesoro," mi disse "Oh mio meraviglioso Vince. Lascia che ti stringa a me. Io ti amo con tutto il cuore. Lascia che metta le cose a posto. Ti prometto che non ti farò mai soffrire-"</p><p>No. No. No. Non disse così. Certo che no. Mi sarebbe piaciuto l'avesse fatto, ma devo essere onesto. Quel che mi disse fu "Cristo. Che c'è adesso? Ti sei preso di nuovo quell'infezione? Merda. Grazie per il preavviso Vince. Che bastardo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Love Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1550) by Paddy. 



**Vince**

Ci sono voluti secoli prima che mi convincessi andasse tutto bene tra noi. Secoli.

Per settimane mi sono sentito come se camminassi sulle uova. Stuart, benedetto lui, cercava di rassicurarmi nel suo modo tutto speciale, dicendomi di smetterla di comportarmi come una cameriera, di parlare chiaramente e non di girarci attorno.

"Questa è casa tua adesso per l'amor di Dio! Cresci, d'accordo?"

Quindi cercai di rilassarmi. Ci ho provato tantissimo, troppo, diventando ancora più nervoso, ho cominciato a rimettermi a lui come mai prima di allora, chiedendogli tutto, chiedendogli, Cristo Santo, se pensava fosse ok, se non era un problema troppo grande, se potevo abbracciarlo. Ma non doveva preoccuparsi se voleva stare seduto per conto suo.

Cosa che ha portato ad una piccola sfuriata e, nonostante fossi abituato a questo comportamento da parte di Stuart, mi ha preoccupato molto. Avrei voluto agitarmi e fare un casino, dire che la cosa non stava funzionando. Avevo paura, capite, che fosse una cosa temporanea questa cosa dell'amore. Pensavo che presto, da un giorno all'altro, Stuart si sarebbe svegliato al mio fianco e mi avrebbe detto "Che diavolo ci fai qui?"

Oh Dio, io volevo che durasse. Ero in paradiso, quella era pura beatitudine, ma non riuscivo a goderne perché non ce la facevo a convincermi che sarebbe stato per sempre.

Glielo dissi una notte, eravamo entrambi un po' ubriachi, lui era ancora nello stadio euforico, io cominciai a diventare lamentoso, quindi smise di palpeggiarmi quando sono scoppiato a piangere dicendogli di non toccarmi. Non ce la facevo più.

"Tesoro," mi disse "Oh mio meraviglioso Vince. Lascia che ti stringa a me. Io ti amo con tutto il cuore. Lascia che metta le cose a posto. Ti prometto che non ti farò mai soffrire-"

No. No. No. Non disse così. Certo che no. Mi sarebbe piaciuto lo avesse fatto, ma devo essere onesto. Quel che mi disse fu "Cristo. Che c'è adesso? Ti sei preso di nuovo quell'infezione? Merda. Grazie per il preavviso Vince. Che bastardo."

E visto che continuava ad essere il solito orribile egoista gli dissi come mi sentivo. O almeno ci provai. Non è che mi si capiva molto visto che stavo piangendo. Non in modo coreografico, badate bene, un uomo adulto e ubriaco che piange non è mai una vista edificante, ma io stavo piangendo disperatamente.

 

 **Stuart**

Quando ero bambino mia sorella aveva una di quelle bambole a fili che parlano. Se le tiravi la cordicella apriva gli occhi e ripeteva qualche stupida frase registrata. Odiavo quella maledetta cosa. Mi faceva venire la pelle d'oca con quei suoi occhi di vetro fissi ed il suo repertorio sdolcinato e monocorde.

Mi dava così tanto su i nervi che la spaccai in testa a Marie. Ripetutamente. Mi procurò un bel po' di problemi, ma non m'importò più di tanto perchè la bambola era rotta. A quel punto aveva un occhio per sempre chiuso, l'altro era strabico e le fissava il naso, e tutto quel che riusciva a dire era "mamamamamemeciucciopipì" con una voce fredda e sinistra. Anni dopo quando ho visto L'Esorcista per la prima volta, la mia educazione cattolica (nonostante fosse da tempo archiviata) mi fece venire i sudori freddi proprio quando la ragazzina posseduta ha cominciato a parlare con quella voce – la voce della povera bambola distrutta di Marie.

L'altra volta che mi è capitato di sentire di nuovo quella voce è stato quando Vince si è tramutato in un lacrimoso ammasso di moccio. Non stavamo insieme da poi molto e lui era ancora in quell'irritantissima fase di incertezza che era culminata in quello – uno stato autoindotto di singhiozzi da femminuccia alternati a fiumi di parole senza senso.

Pensai di schiaffeggiarlo – come si vede nei vecchi film, insomma, l'eroina in crisi premestruale (come diceva il mio buon vecchio padre) veniva ridotta al silenzio da uno schiaffone dell'eroe. Lasciate che sottolinei – "l'eroe", anche se non penso ci sia qualcosa di particolarmente eroico nell'alzare le mani su una pollastra in lacrime. Vince non è una pollastra ma non mi va ugualmente di picchiarlo. Avrebbe potuto prendermi a calci, cazzo.

"Tunontunonhaimaitumemeciucciopipì," era tutto quel che diceva.

"Cosa?"

"mememetututulascitulascitume."

"Vuoi che ti lasci?" Chiesi cercando di essere d'aiuto, pensando volesse essere lasciato un po' da solo.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Allora cosa?!" Sentivo montarmi su la sbornia parecchio prima del previsto.

Doveva essersi accorto dell'impazienza nella mia voce perchè aveva preso un paio di respiri profondi, si era asciugato le lacrime ed il moccio e mi ha detto scandendo per bene le parole (e suonando ancora di più come la bambola voodoo-Regan di Marie) "Tu. Mi. Ami. Davvero?"

La stupidità della domanda stava per farmi rivedere la mia decisione di non menargli. Se lo meritava. Ma proprio tanto.

Lo fissai per un po'. Anche lui mi fissava, o almeno ci provava, aveva un occhio mezzo chiuso e l'altro gonfio e arrossato a causa delle lacrime, come quello di una bambina.

Poi successe qualcosa di strano. La sua voce cambiò.

"Alloooooraaaaa?" intimò, sembrava la voce della bambola di Marie prima del trattamento.

"Smettila."

"Di fare cooosaaaa?" La sua voce diventava sempre più acuta facendomi pensare che tutto il testosterone l'avesse abbandonato d'improvviso insieme al suo buon senso.

"Questo! Smettila! Comportati bene! Cazzo, calmati oppure vattene in quel cazzo di letto."

 

"E tu vieni con me?" mi chiese con quella che sembrava la voce di Barbie sotto ecstasy.

"Non finchè parli in quel modo."

Poi, con la sua voce normale mi disse "Ho bisogno di sapere se mi ami" e giù lacrime di nuovo.

Quel che è troppo è troppo.

"Che razza di domanda è, stupido? Come osi Vince? Come cazzo ti permetti? Sei qui. Siamo qui, seduti in casa nostra, NOSTRA, ti comporti come se stessi gareggiando alle Olimpiadi dei Cretini, sei ridotto talmente male che nemmeno i corvi ti verrebbero a beccare anche se fossi stato impiccato, e mi chiedi questo?

"STO CON TE PERCHè LO VOGLIO! NON PERCHé DEVO! PERCHé LO VOGLIO! D'ACCORDO?"

Il che sembrò farlo uscire dalla crisi premestruale, perchè smise di piangere, mi guardò (con entrambi gli occhi stavolta, grazie a Dio) e sorrise.

 **Vince**

 

Mi risvegliai quella mattina scapicollandomi giù dal letto, finchè non realizzai che era domenica e non dovevo per forza alzarmi.

Amo quando succede, ma mentre mi arrampico di nuovo sul letto, girando il cuscino per la parte più fresca e cercando di accoccolarmi al fianco alla forma addormentata del mio bellissimo amante, di colpo ricordai la notte precedente.

Tutto. Come mi ero reso ridicolo. E Stuart, Stuart che mi diceva che mi ama. Non è che ha detto proprio così, ma l'ha detto meglio, l'ha detto in modo da farmi capire che era vero. Senza ombra di dubbio.

Era ancora addormentato, ma dovevo toccarlo.

Abbassai una mano e accarezzai il suo culo stupendo. Si mosse leggermente mugolando piano. Non volevo svegliarlo ma non riuscivo a smettere di toccarlo. Muovevo la mia mano gentilmente sulle sue natiche, carezzandolo dolcemente finchè Stuart non aveva messo definitivamente da parte il sonno, aveva preso la mia mano e l'aveva portata sul suo cazzo.

Una bella dose di smanettate ed eccolo, a casa tranquillo. O meglio, a casa bagnato. Sorrise e si stiracchiò e poi mi disse "Ora voglio che mi svegli così tutte le mattine."

 

 **Stuart**

Non abbiamo più avuto da ridire.

 _(Stuart, se non la racconti bene dovrò farlo io.)_

Litighiamo in continuazione, ogni giorno una guerra. Dopo anni di disperazione Vince mi ha sbattuto fuori di casa assoldando dei teppisti ed ora vivo in uno scatolone nel vicolo, chiedendo l'elemosina.

 _(Sono serio, Stuart. Lo racconterò io e dirò a tutti di quella volta che ho dovuto salvarti dalla prigione improvvisata di quel tizio.)_

Dopo quella notte Vince si è un po' calmato. Parecchio in effetti. Ha smesso di avere paranoie sul fatto che lo facessi vivere con me solo per fargli un favore e ha cominciato a rispondermi per le rime quando gli davo fastidio, il che è preferibile al sentirlo sempre scusarsi. Se qualcuno si scusa continuamente ti istiga a continuare ad importunarlo, giusto?

Dopo la sua lacrimosa uscita e il suo strano comportamento durante il nostro primo mese insieme, era velocemente tornato ai giorni pre "noi" e, prima che me ne accorgessi, era di nuovo scontroso e autoritario. Me ne lamentai, me ne lamento ancora, del fatto che è troppo assillante, ma questo non l'ha mai fermato.

A dar retta a lui io sarei vanitoso, vanaglorioso (il che suona più come un complimento che come un insulto), disordinato, egoista, egocentrico, insensibile, rozzo, zoticone, un rozzo maleducato ed uno zotico rozzone.

È drenante vivere con il peso di aspettative tanto alte, lasciatemelo dire. Piuttosto estenuante quando, in alcuni giorni, cerco di essere tutte quelle cose insieme. Vince vi direbbe che ci riesco molto bene. Il che è gentile da parte sua.

Allora perchè è ancora con me se sono tutte quelle cose ed ancora di più? Beh, perché sempre a dar retta a lui io sarei anche adorabile, amabile, un pasticcino, un amoruccio assoluto, un figo da paura, meraviglioso, attraente, divertente ed intelligente.

Sarà strano ma non ho nessun problema a vivere con queste aspettative. Beh, non vorrei, sapete? Vorrei solo che la smettesse di vantarsene, qualche volta. È già abbastanza dura che si lamenti col mondo e la sua signora di quanto sono insopportabile, volgare, la sua croce da sopportare. È anche peggio quando dice al signore ed alla signora Chiunque tutti quei piccoli aneddoti che lui considera "dolci".

Come la volta che venne a svegliarmi per il lavoro ed io, mezzo addormentato, mi scansai dicendogli "Oh mamma, non mi sento bene, non voglio andare a scuola."

Poi la volta che mi scordai le chiavi di casa e aspettai fuori dalla porta un'eternità che tornasse dal suo stupido lavoro, e quando arrivò mi trovò acciambellato che dormivo davanti alla porta.

O la volta che continuava a rompermi i coglioni, ed allora per trovare un po' di pace mi ero rifugiato in bagno. Lui venne a cercarmi e -

"Avreste dovuto vederlo. Era lì, in un bagno di schiuma, seduto a braccia incrociate e rifiutava di parlarmi. Era così carino! Non sapevo più se dargli una pacca sul culo o baciarlo! E stava usando il bagno schiuma di Alfie!"

Posso puntualizzare il fatto che tenevo le braccia incrociate perchè stavo gelando? Avevo usato tutta l'acqua calda e ne avevo aggiunta troppa fredda. Non era stata colpa mia. E non è che non gli parlassi. Credevo lui non volesse parlare con me. E se voglio usare il bagnoschiuma della Matey lo faccio. D'accordo? Non c'è una legge che lo vieta, no?

 

 **Vince**

 

È stato più facile dopo quella notte. Mi sentii meglio con me stesso, con "noi". Praticamente tutti i dubbi e le preoccupazioni cominciarono ad attenuarsi. Cominciai a comportarmi a casa sua come se fosse la mia, il che vuol dire che ero io a dover cucinare e pulire. Aspettate un minuto… ma lo facevo anche prima. No, voglio dire, faccio sempre tutto io, ma lo faccio a modo mio, ho smesso di cercare di compiacerlo in ogni modo.

 _(Hah!)_

 _(Stuart. Fanculizzati, d'accordo? È il mio turno.)_

Mi sento anche più sicuro nel litigare con lui, il che è un grosso sollievo per entrambi. Non ci eravamo abituati, a me che davo retta a qualsiasi cosa dicesse. Cominciava a diventare viziato e nessuno dei due voleva una cosa del genere. Faceva quel che gli pareva un po' troppo spesso.

Oh d'accordo. Fa ancora quel che gli pare troppo spesso.

Ma vorrei saper dire quanto lo amo. Ma non ci riesco. O dire perché lo amo. Ma nemmeno questo posso fare. Tutto quello che so è che lui è mio. E lui è felice di essere mio. Ed io sono suo.

 

 **Stuart**

 

Idem. E comunque, se Vince dovesse mai raccontarvi qualche ridicola storia di me e di un certo tizio e di una prigione improvvisata, ricordate una cosa sola, va bene? È uno sporco bugiardo.


End file.
